Mr. Kelley
Mr. Javier Fernando Antonio Kelley is a supporting character and a secondary villain featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Kelly is a multiplayer character that can be selected in Red Dead Redemption. Info Mr. Kelley is the four time champion of the annual Battle Royale in Brimstone. He is one of Mayor Griffon's top hired guns. He is always well dressed and can often be found playing cards in the saloon. According to Sheriff Bartlett, Kelley is frequently accompanied by a young girl named Natalie, whom he is training to be a gunslinger like him. It is clear that Natalie is related, but merely a protégé. She can be seen in Brimstone saloon with him. Revolver Kelley is first mentioned during the mission "Jailbreak" when Sergio reveals to Red Harlow that it was Mr. Kelley who told them to guard... that hole in the ground (Bear Mountain Mine). He is seen in a cutscene for the first time at the end of the mission "Hell Pass" when he shows up to deal with Buffalo Soldier at the mayor's mansion. Kelley is seen a few times, duelling against duellists during "Battle Royale". After duelling and killing Billy Cougar (not me), Red can talk to Kelley. Red is forced into fighting Mr. Kelly right after Mayor Griffon hijacks the competition. His men take Bartlett inside and presumably beat him because he is seen being injured afterwards. After the Mayor takes over and disqualifies Jack Swift and Annie MacFarlane, it leaves only Mr. Kelley and Harlow. After Red defeats Kelley in a duel, Griffon orders Kelley to kill Red before fleeing the area. Mr. Kelley is soon recovered from the shots. Kelley starts to shoot at Red, killing several innocent bystanders, before Red finally "kills him". Interactions Red first sees Mr. Kelley in the saloon in Brimstone after completing the mission "The Cemetery". He tells Red that the Mayor asked him to pass on his regards, but then advises Red to leave town as he fears Red has no future in Brimstone and might end up dead soon. Redemption Mr. Kelley is a playable character in the multiplayer downloadable content Legends and Killers in Red Dead Redemption. Mr. Kelley's suit and hat are slightly different in the two Red Dead games, with the brim of his hat being wider in Revolver, along with his hair being curlier in Red Dead Revolver. Quotes *''"Time to die, bounty hunter!"'' *''"Hahahahaha, I wouldn't be too cocky, bounty hunter. Even a blind squirrel finds a nut from time to time."'' *''"Time to die, my friend."'' *''"Looks like you'll have to spend the rest of your life... dead."'' *''"Congratulations. You came in second."'' *''"I do apologise. You met your match, and then some."'' *''"It's goodbye from me, my friend."'' *''"You're an amateur mixing with professionals."'' *''"Bah God, your parents must be ashamed about what they produced."'' *''"Your time on Earth is about to come to an unhappy conclusion."'' *''"You're nothing, my friend. Nothing at all."'' *''"I hope you enjoy your last breath."'' *''"I would wish you luck, but it would do you no good."'' *''"Soon you will be feeding the wildlife... literally."'' *''"I hope you enjoy a happy afterlife... IN HELL! >:D"'' *''"When will they send me someone real to kill?"'' *''"Prepare to be perforated."'' *''"I deal in death, friend, and it looks like you've just won."'' *''"You'll make a mighty fine corpse."'' *"Embrace death, my friend, because it's all that you've got." *''"I hope you've said your prayers, because you're off to Heaven."'' *''"I'm afraid you're about to die, my friend."'' *''"God, judgement, Heaven, Hell!"'' *''"You'll make a pretty corpse."'' *''"You'll suit a coffin, my friend."'' *''"You, my friend, are about to die."'' *''"You're about to discover the truth about the afterlife."'' *''"Hahahaha! You're a bad joke, poorly told."'' *''"It's time to say farewell to this mortal coil."'' *''"Time for you to say: "farewell, cruel world."'' *''"Well I hope you don't mind getting killed, my friend."'' *''"Ha! You amateur."'' *''"I imagine your family will brood... NOT."'' In Rap Battle Verse 1 En garde! Here I come graphic the Red Cross! Wish yo' face full of cum, nothin' to be scared off! You're just a pathetic depressed little clone... Who cannot remember how he drowned. I'm the symbol of liberty your life's a buffoonery. Mine's a destiny I Dubi Dhadi. A brawl tonight, and you'll end up in jail. Let's put a smile on that face that just got raped. :] Verse 2 Get friggin' over here! See? I'm The Bad Guy. I forced the government, While you try to make a man cry. You think you're tof'? Wish yo scars and yo fancy make up? I'll beat you rough, I'm tough. No jokes! You better give up. I'm Sarajevo Sarajevo yo vagina! Voraciously passably van pushin'. The virulent vermin with a vendetta. I'm very sorry, but I'm not kiddin'. You better be cryin'! Trivia *After completing the mission "Battle Finale" with an excellent rating, Mr. Kelley becomes available as a playable character in Revolver. *When you have a shootout with him, even if shot in the head as much as possible it does not affect him when he gets back up and runs away shooting at the player, as it would be too easy. *Mr. Kelley is referenced in Red Dead Redemption by men around the campfire. *For some strange reason or another, Kelley had a French accent during his rap battle with Joel Stromboli. The same applied to Joel, however Joel spend many years of his worthless life in France so that could explain it. Gallery Kelley_had.jpg|Kelley's nice-ass hat. Playable_skin_Mr._Kelley.png|The playable skin of Mr. Kelley. Kelley_MacFarlane's_Ranhc.jpg|Kelly walking away vengefully from MacFarlane's Ranch. Kelley.png|Mr. Kelley in 1888. Reed_VS_Kelly.png|Red about to duel with Kelley. Kelly_with_Natalie.png|Kelley with his niece, Natalie. Kelley_and_Jack.jpg|Kelley and Swift. Kelly_face_art.jpg|A drawing of Kelley's face. Category:Characters Category:Spanish Category:RDR Category:Deceased Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Assassins Category:Are in ERB Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Cute people Category:Cowboys Category:Killed in Action Category:Agents Category:Antagonists Category:Atheists